1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chucking device and a chucking method for a machine tool for gripping a workpiece as a target object to be processed by the machine tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a machine tool such as a laser processing machine or the like, a predetermined machining process (e.g., laser machining) is carried out on a workpiece, which serves as a target object to be processed, in a state in which the workpiece is retained by a chucking device. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-159606, it is disclosed that using a chucking device having a plurality of cylinders, a workpiece is retained by distal ends of piston rods of such cylinders.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 05-024237, a fixed block and an air cylinder are provided with a workpiece that is placed on a base plate being interposed therebetween. A piston rod of the air cylinder is displaced in a direction toward the fixed block, whereby the workpiece is supported by being pressed against the fixed block.